The present invention relates to window coverings, and particularly to a novel window shutter for controlling the amount of light and air permitted to pass through the window.
A large number of different types of window coverings or shutters are known. One type includes a frame having a plurality of slats tiltable to either an open or closed position, with the frame being slidably or hingedly mounted with respect to the window in order to completely open the window. Such shutters, however, require wall space on the sides of the window to accommodate the shutter when in its window-open position; moreover, such shutters require sliding or hinging structures which are costly to produce, install, maintain and repair.
Another type of shutter, called a "roll-up" shutter, includes a plurality of slats rolled around a shaft mounted horizontally at the top of the window. Such a shutter, however, requires a separate box or casing at the upper end of the window for accommodating the shaft and slats when in their wound condition on the shaft. In addition to the space requirements for the shutter housing at the top of the window, this type of shutter is also costly in construction, installation, maintainance and repair.
A still further type of window covering, called Venetian Blinds, includes a plurality of horizontally-extending slats pivotably mounted to a plurality of vertically-extending tapes such that the slats may be simultaneously tilted by a tilt cord, or lifted by a lift cord. A disadvantage of Venetian Blinds, however, is that they do not completely close the window opening against the entry of light or rain when this may be desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new type of window covering or shutter having advantages in the above respects.